


if you're lost you can look and you will find me

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, fvsummer2016, post time travel side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds Cisco’s office and looks in to see his friend or boss or whatever on the phone angled away from the door. In his glitzy amazing office. Because he is rich. And Barry’s boss. Right.</p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Summer 2016 day 5; Free Day aka; in Flashpoint Barry is Ciscos assistant ... and his lowkey boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're lost you can look and you will find me

“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.”  
― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

Barry has been living in the new time line for a month when he gets a call on the phone he doesn’t remember buying, from a Cisco he is pretty sure he has never met. He lets it ring out and listens to the message left behind.

“Good afternoon, _Mr_ Allen, I just wanted to inform you that I’m back in the country and your sabbatical has run out so I expect you at your desk bright and early tomorrow morning…Goodbye.”

He listens too it five times before he even begins to understand it. The extra emphasis on his name, the expectant pause at the end. The fact that it both is and isn’t Cisco. It all echoes through his head and doesn’t stick at all.

After a quick good search and a look through the apartment he apparently rents be discover that he is Cisco Ramon’s personal assistant. Cisco Ramon who is apparently the richest man in America, and one of the richest men in the world. Parallel with someone called Lex Luthor, who ever that is.

He stops goggleing after he accidentally sees that Oliver Queen was murdered last year. 

So yeah. Barry is Cisco’s PA in this new world. That’s … that’s really something.

He wonders at what point in his life did he split from the road to a scientific career, or whether PA work is to finance his eventual science life … or whether the Barry that started in this timeline was a complete and utter stranger.

He’s already deduced that he doesn’t know Iris, or Caitlin or Dr Wells. Their numbers aren’t in the phone he doesn’t remember buying. Instead he has names like Bruce, and Arthur and Diana and Clark. He also has a contact that is just a top hat and rabbit emoji. He really doesn’t want to know who that is.

But his parents are alive. He’ll put up with being a PA for the rest of his life if it means having them.

So the next day he goes to work. He drives the very nice car he apparently owns to the building that isn’t Star labs. He almost wears the bowtie he found in his dresser but then he remembers Earth-2 Barry and decides against it. He goes for smart business casual instead. 

When he arrives at the Lab- at Ramon Industries, he instantly feels under dressed. He passes familiar faces on the way to Cisco’s office, and each one of them sends him a polite smile. He passes Caitlin, she gives him the same kind and detached smile, and he almost has a heart attack. Not in his phone but semi in his life then. Alright. Cool.

He finds Cisco’s office and looks in to see his friend or boss or whatever on the phone angled away from the door. In his glitzy amazing office. Because he is rich. And Barry’s boss. Right.

He looks different to the Cisco he left behind. More confident in his skin. His hair is shiny and smooth where it is pulled back into a ponytail, and his bespoke suit is flattering on so many levels Barry has to look away before he starts to blush. When Cisco catches sight of him in the door he sends him a wink and Barry retreats as he blush starts.

Barry sits down at the desk outside the door, which he assumes belongs to him, and begins to go through the computer and files to try and discern exactly what the heck his job is. From a quick glance it seems he manages Cisco’s files, his appointments and the people who want to barge in a see him. He has to stop two business men, one senator and one very attractive woman who Barry has seen in paparazzi pictures with Cisco. 

She tries to physically fight him to get inside. If Cisco wasn’t on the phone he would have just let her in. And if she didn’t call him Larry even when he told her what his real name was.

He doesn’t suppose that she was his girlfriend until she is storming out. He doesn’t run after her. This new time line is confusing enough without relationship drama … which he may have just exacerbated. He may have to find a way to apologise to Cisco without it being obvious he’s actually apologising. 

First day of work and he’s already screwed up. Just like old times.

Just after miss tall-brunette-and angry has stormed off the door to Cisco’s office opens and Barry shoots up out of his seat. Cisco sticks his head out of the door, looking so different in his suit, and his glasses and tied back hair. Good though. It’s a good look.

He catches sight of Barry and though he doesn’t smile his eyes glow in the same way they always have. Something unclenches in Barry’s chest. Cisco is still Cisco. 

“Allen,” he says in his best boss voice, serious but not harsh, “Can you I see you in my office for a moment?”

Barry nods, trying to seem like he knows what he’s doing, and then follows Cisco back into his office. 

“Um, okay, so-” Barry starts, trying to be the professional PA he supposedly is, “You have a lunch appointment with … Dante. Alright- and then you have a meeting with the board, and a presentation at the university after that-“

Cisco doesn’t reply, he just stride over to his desk and takes off his glasses, shakes out his hair, takes off his suit jacket, begins to unbutton his shirt sleeves and roll them up- hey now whoa. What is happening? 

“-Ive, um, prepared your speech for it. And I-uh, Your girlfriend came to see you. I kind of sent her away because you were on the phone-“

Cisco chuckles as he thumbs open his collar. He gives Barry an odd look before he slips off his shoes.

“Good. I wasn’t looking forward to speaking to her anyway. I think she may have gotten the wrong idea about our relationship.”

“Shes…not your girlfriend?”

Cisco sighs, frustration and tiredness showing on his face for a moment.

“You know she isn’t, Bear.”

A thrill runs down his spine. Cisco still calls him buy his nickname, still with that affectionate tone in his voice. He was so worried that he had lost his friends, but at least on this level he hasn’t.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Cisco huffs and comes around the desk to where Barry is standing. He stands really, really close. With his hair down and his glasses off ... he’s almost the Cisco Barry left behind.

He sighs and reaches out to take Barry’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” he says in a small voice, “How are your folks.”

Barry can’t help but grin.

“They’re good. They’re really good actually.”

Cisco smiles in answer, and then he brings a hand up to cup Barry’s neck. Barry instantly realises he is missing something.

“And I’m sorry I took Sophie with me instead of you. My European investors … I needed to make a certain kind of impression on them. I‘m not proud of it. But it needed to be done.”

Okay. Barry is really, really, missing something.

But Ciscos thumb is stroking under his jaw and … and it making it hard to think.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Are-” his voice comes out with a gravel roughness to it, “-are we _boyfriends?_ ”

Cisco’s face goes suddenly very sad.

“I’m sorry I ever made you doubt what you mean to me, Barry,” he winces, “I haven’t screwed this up too badly have I?”

Barry wonders how he is supposed to react. How the other him would have handled this situation. Would he have been angry that his boyfriend jetted off to Europe with a beautiful woman, all the while keeping their relationship a secret? Would he have let it roll off his back, confident in his feelings for this man? For his boss. Oh my god in this time line Barry is sleeping with his _boss_. With _Cisco_. 

Barry doesn’t know any of the answers to those questions. But he knows that he can’t stand the sad little twinkle in Cisco’s eyes. And he knows this Cisco, as much as he would know any Cisco that came along.

So he smiles and says;

“Of course not. I understand. We’re fine.”

Cisco smiles, big and bright and so familiar, and then he stretches upwards to lay a firm, passionate, kiss on Barry’s mouth. 

Through a muscle memory he doesn’t remember forming; Barry takes control of the kiss. He cup Cisco’s face and leans down so the shorter man doesn’t have to strain upwards. He presses forwards and his muscle memory takes over again making him lift Cisco up onto the desk. Their kissing becomes more and more intense and Barry only breaks it off when Cisco slips a hand down the back of his pants.

“Do we-do we have _office_ sex?”

Cisco laughs and squeezes his ass.

“If you feel like it,” he laughs, “But I really don’t feel like buy another new desk. “

Oh my god our sex broke a desk.

Barry wonders if its morally right for him to sleep with Cisco since he isn’t technically the Barry he knew. Maybe they should abstain from … that until they get to know each other. Again. 

Time travel, man.

“So, uh, rain check?”

Cisco chuckles and kisses him softly, sweetly. Barry feel his heart flutter again.

“For you? Always.”

The moment is promptly broken when Dante walks in. His shit eating grin is the same in any universe.

**Author's Note:**

> and then when the time line is put back hes with iris, there is a little bit of angst, and then barriscowest happens.
> 
> and dont know if this is my best work??? i tried. tell me what you think??
> 
> This is dedicated to Blaise at flashsvibe on tumblr. She is pretty amazing and gave me this prompt when I had no idea what to do. Thank you Blaise <3


End file.
